Mine
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: Priest Imhotep has loved, lost and has to make sure he doesn't lose another. Will they find the love that Imhotep desires
1. Chapter 1

Priest Imhotep had lost his first love and wasn't planning on losing another one. His first love had succumbed to Seti I's power and had dumped Imhotep like a sack of potatoes. The first time he set his eyes on Evelyn was when she entered his tomb and awoke him from the curse that the Pharaoh had put on him all those years ago. The way she said my name said that she didn't know what was going to happen next. It was going to be tricky to claim he because he didn't know how he was going to get her to love him. But this was going to work whether she liked it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn was walking through the streets of Cairo alone, while her husband and brother were at the pub. With a lot of force, she had got them to at least get to know each other because they were going to be family and she hated it when family fought. O'Connell had finally proposed to Evie whilst they were excavating one of the early pharaoh's tombs, just five weeks ago today. The wedding had been scheduled for October 2014 once they had got back to England, they also going to see their son, who is practising to be a doctor of forensic science. Evie had decided to take herself for a walk to clear hr head. She had much to think about- The venue, the flowers, transport on top of everything to do with her career and family, it seemed like a never ending list. Suddenly, she seen someone walking towards her that looked vaguely familiar. 'No it CAN'T be him!' Evie thought "No your dead, we killed you how did you come back?" The man in front of her was a fully regenerated Priest Imhotep walking towards her with a smirk on his lips. "Hello, Evelyn" The priest said in a husky voice as he nipped her ear with has bleach white teeth. "What are YOU doing here?" She tried to escape his arms that were snaking their way around her waist. He whispered into her ear "I'm securing my prize before that stinking O'Connell gets you. I love you and have always wanted you as my queen. I am going to make sure that no-one else can ever have you!" He devoured her mouth in a kiss as he picked her up bridal style and stole her away from the streets of Cairo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Evelyn, this is your new home." Imhotep said in a happy tone when Evie awoke next to him in bed. "Oh no its you." Evelyn tried to escape his arms but her arms and legs didn't seem to be working so she looked down and realised why she couldn't move. The priest Imhotep said in a mischievous tone "You didn't think I would let you go that easily did you?" He laughed a throaty chuckle as he shifted the bed covers down to the bottom of the bed. When Evie felt the rush of cold air on exposed skin she realised that she was in only her underwear. Imhotep's tongue skimmed down from hr voluptuous lips and ran down to touch the top of her frilly knickers.

Imhotep started trailing kisses up from her feet, up the inside of her thigh over her knickers and up onto her breasts. Pausing on her breasts he kissed each one and then ended up with a scorching kiss to her lips. With all the strength she could muster she kneed the man on top of her in the groin.


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't have done that!" Imhotep whispered maliciously into her ear before sinking his teeth into her neck leaving her with a mark that had drew blood. "OH, NOOOOO, I'm sorry Evelyn, I love you will you forgive me!" He whispered lovingly into her ear trying to apologise as she screamed out in agony. Imhotep leaned down to kiss her on the mark, when Evelyn screeched "You freak get away from me!" Imhotep smiled I will if you give me your word that you will stay and be mine for eternity." 'This will make her agree!' The priest thought as Evie said "NEVER!" Imhotep's smug smile got broader whilst replying "Fine, then." He lay back down next to Evie and started licking the opposite side of her neck, licking up to the ear and back down to the chin making Evie groan. 'Oh God what is this man doing to me?' Imhotep laughed in a husky tone and said "I can tell you like this Baby, if you stay with me, you will get this and more whenever and wherever we are." His tongue started running over Evelyn's lips seeking entrance as his nimble fingers were stroking her chest. She sighed in irritation and said "Fine, I will stay here with you but under one circumstance that you never get to touch me ever!" with that Imhotep replied "Oh, you spoil sport, you know you love it so much." She breathed in through her mouth which let Priest Imhotep to insert his tongue into her mouth and the feel of his tongue in her mouth made her feel damp in th inside of her knickers. 'Why is my body doing this to me?' She thought. "Hmm, I think your body disagrees with your head my dear Evelyn." He stopped touching her and gave her one long passionate kiss. When he broke he said "Alright you can go now before I change my mind!"


	5. Chapter 5

Priest POV

Once I had said that she took off, she jumped up threw open the door and slammed it behind her. I knew what I was doing; she would come back to me because I knew she had feelings for me. I had a plan to make sure she came back to m with out any other people to keep her from me. I had three letters to write, so that my plan could start the first was to a certain Jonathon Carnahan. I am not stupid enough to use my own name because the idiots would know who it is and that would never work then!

Dear Jonathan,

I would like you to meet me in private.

Please go to the Pub that you work at on Thursday 19th February at 19:30.

I stress that you do come alone because I have something special for you to give to Evy.

Brandon Marton

'That letter is really good' I think it is going to be a really easy plan and then I will be free to marry Evelyn and make sure that she is mine for the rest of eternity. The next one I write is to the fiancée of my love, who I think needs to disappear permanently!

Dear Rick,

I am your biggest fan and I love how you escaped your own death!

I would love to be able to meet you in private because it has been my dream since the day I first heard of you to meet you.

Please go to the Restaurant near the main hotel in Cairo so that I can get your autograph.

Please come alone, you are my idol and I don't want my special moment with you to be dulled down by anyone else being there.

Brandon Marton

A bit of flattery goes a long way in this life and it does not matter that I have lied. These letters will make my plan complete. The last letter is to my love and there is no need to use my fake name for this one but I plan to send it after the other two are out of the story.

Dear Evelyn,

It seems that your dear brother and fiancée have both been killed in tragic accidents.

I am really sorry to hear this sad news on the television. I hate that it has happened to someone who I love dearly. If you accept my offer to be my wife I will make sure that you are never hurt like that again.

I swear that I will protect you until the day I die

Until then my love

Imhotep

'Yes my plan is working perfectly!' I laughed evily as I sent off the letters to the soon to be deceased.


End file.
